


海浪

by Wolvesion



Series: 世界观 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 《琐碎的心》前传
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 注1：详见《琐碎的心》。注2：本句引用自弗吉妮娅伍尔夫《海浪》。这是一本意识流小说，小妹数次试图阅读，然而每一次都死在前十页，遂某一次怒翻至结尾，看到这一句，特别喜欢。没有看过全文，所以不知道情节（囧），如果引用含义不恰当，请小伙伴批评指正！顺便推荐没有看过《海浪》的小伙伴们挑战一下自我？！





	1. 19岁

“贾维斯？听得到吗？”托尼把雨伞夹在脖子里，艰难地腾出一只手敲了敲怀里巨大的个人电脑的机箱。  
“为您效劳，先生。”电脑回答道，托尼期盼着这个声音，但是它响起来的时候还是把托尼吓了一跳。  
“你好。”托尼又说。  
“您好。”它回答道。  
“很高兴见到你。”托尼说。  
“我也很高兴见到您。”电脑，不，应该说托尼设计的人工智能语音交互程序贾维斯回答道。  
托尼努力地想着下一句话，气氛因此有些微妙的尴尬。呼啸的海风声、细雨打在雨伞伞面上的声音、海浪拍岸的巨响填满山崖下这一方绵长的海滩，这并不寂静的天与地与山与海让托尼一扫待在家中的抑郁。  
几个月前他做毕业设计的时候顺手把之前做的一个人工智能交互界面加上了语音系统，于是在他毕业的那一天他的得到两个礼物：他父亲霍华德因为他全系第一的成绩摸了摸他的头说他干得不错，还有他的“贾维斯”第一次用埃德文贾维斯的声音说出了“您好，先生”。托尼乐得简直要疯了。  
这个暑假他在家里将“贾维斯”的语音单词库扩展到了70万个，“教”和“听”“贾维斯”说话就成了他最大的乐趣。可是鉴于这半个月霍华德要在家中“静思”，完全禁止家庭成员发无意义的声音，他不可能使劲尝试——于是这天晚上，他抱着他的电脑绕过了四个保姆的围追堵截，跑到这片荒无人烟的海滩上。  
比起长岛，托尼更喜欢这里的海滩：它拥有南加州典型的碧海蓝天，但是马里布这一方碧海蓝天更加狂野、荒凉，也更加生机勃勃。千奇百怪的高大岩石随处可见，岩石中潜藏着的小生命也常常让托尼惊喜万分，流连忘返。白天，这里经常有拍电影的喧闹声，不过很快托尼便发现了这处悬崖和悬崖后面这一片幽静的海滩。每当傍晚他散步走到悬崖下的时候，总是望着悬崖顶端挂着的夕阳心想有朝一日他要把他的私人别墅建在这处夕阳栖息之所。  
想到这里，托尼忽然想到了话题：“过几年我要把我的别墅建在这里。”  
“为您提供如下检索结果：《建筑设计初步》、《美国近现代建筑》、《私人建筑设计艺术》、《贝聿铭建筑设计解析》。”  
托尼噗嗤一声笑出来：“傻贾维斯。我问你，如果我要把我自己的别墅建在那片悬崖顶上，你觉得怎么样？”  
“对不起，先生，我有一点不明白。”贾维斯的声音平板极了，一点也不像“有一点不明白”。  
“哦，你真是个白痴。”托尼笑道。  
“先生，请您注意您的语言。”  
托尼挑起眉：“你是我的另一个保姆吗？”  
“我是一个人工智能语音交互系统，我的名字叫贾维斯。随时为您效劳，先生。”  
“叫我‘主人’。”托尼玩性大发，坏心眼地说。  
“请您修改管理员名称为‘主人’。”  
“……你自己改。”  
“对不起，我没有这个权限。”  
“那你能干什么？”托尼好笑地问。  
“为您提供如下检索结果：控制面板、帮助、联机获取更多信息。”  
托尼翻了个无奈的白眼：“哈哈，不错的冷笑话，我笑了。”  
“很抱歉，让您受凉了，如果不介意，我可以借您我的怀抱为您取暖。”贾维斯一板一眼地说出了一大段情话。  
托尼惊讶地张开大了嘴巴：“天啊，我可不记得我给你编了奇怪的东西进去！”  
“爱您是我的本能。”贾维斯继续一板一眼地说。  
“哦，如果我是个女的我就要爱上你了！”托尼扶额说。  
“对不起，我已经属于我的管理员了。”贾维斯果断地拒绝道。  
“……你的管理员就是我。”托尼窃喜。  
“哦。”  
轻轻的一个短音，之后便是长久的沉默，托尼的一腔欢喜像是被迎头泼了一盆冷水，嗤的一声熄灭了，而托尼还愣在原地，又好气又好笑。“你‘哦’我？”托尼难以置信地问道，接着想到这个问题问得像是情窦初开的小女孩，立刻换了个问题：“你爱我吗？”问完之后托尼唯一的念头就是双手捂脸：这问题比刚才那个还要白痴。  
“当然。爱您是我存在的意义。”  
托尼的脸腾地红了。“不要这样说，贾维斯，这太犯规了。”  
“对不起，先生，我有一点不明白。”  
“哪里不明白？”  
“对不起，先生，我有一点不明白。”  
“算了，我就问你，你能不能做我的男朋友？”脸红过后，贾维斯的反应明显让托尼提起了兴趣，调转矛头换了个姿势调戏贾维斯。  
“永远为您，先生。”人工智能巧妙地避过了这个话题。  
“我是不是可以当你默认了？”托尼笑道。  
“对不起，我没有这个权限。”  
“那你有没有权限给我一个肩膀借我靠一靠呢？”  
“对不起，我没有肩膀。”  
“我可以在你的主机箱上加一个肩膀。”托尼说。  
“哦。”  
“你又‘哦’我！不许‘哦’我！”托尼怒道。  
“对不起，先生，我有一点不明白。”  
“……不许对我说‘哦’这个词。”托尼已经不记得自己翻了多少个白眼了。  
“好的，先生，已从语音库中删除该读音。”  
“……不是让你删除那个读音……给我找回来。”  
“好的，先生，读音已找回。”  
托尼和贾维斯又一次陷入沉默。几分钟前的兴奋消失殆尽，托尼的心情莫名其妙地地落下去。  
“我把‘爱安东尼爱德华‘托尼’斯塔克’写进你的三定律里，你就会爱我吗？你知道什么是爱吗？”托尼问，声音里有期盼，但更多的是失落和怅惘。  
“为您提供如下检索结果：爱、爱情。”贾维斯说。过了几秒，就在托尼以为他已经回答完毕的时候，他再一次开口：“以及，我爱您，爱您是我的本能。”  
托尼抱着电脑，哈哈大笑起来。“我爱你，贾维斯，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！”托尼一叠声说，一声比一声响亮，最后，他抱着电脑，向空旷的大海喊了起来。  
海面上隐隐约约回荡着他的声音，在海浪拍岸的巨响中，那声音微弱却不屈不挠地飘荡着。  
贾维斯却迟迟没有回应。  
“贾维斯？”托尼拍了拍电脑，“回答我？”  
贾维斯依然沉默着。托尼等了几分钟。没有声音，连主机上的闪烁的小绿灯都不亮了。  
托尼看到机箱边缘沾着的几滴水，心像断了线的铅锤一般狠狠地沉下去。他居然忘了他的宝贝电脑该死的不能碰水！恐慌一下子攫住他的喉咙，让他无法呼吸，他一把扔掉雨伞，弯腰曲背弓着身子伏在机箱上，任凭越来越大的雨点打在身上带来冷冰冰的刺痛，牢牢地护住怀里的电脑，向悬崖顶上发足狂奔。

托尼并不是不想回答一直站在门口快要急疯了的保姆的问话，只是他太着急了——他耽误不起一点时间：这台电路板可能报废的电脑里住着的可是他的贾维斯啊。而且他已经足足跑了半个小时，不仅胳膊和腿已经痛得麻木，嗓子也又干又疼，呼吸间都带着甜丝丝的血腥味。他毫不怀疑如果他现在说话，他大概会咳出血丝来。  
所以他撞开门——发出了一声霍华德绝对不能容忍的巨响——跳过了一个试图拦住他的管家——管家凄厉地惨叫起来——然后砰砰咚咚地跑上楼，一路不知撞倒了多少东西，在霍华德的书房前一个急刹车停下来。  
整个宅子的眼睛都聚集在楼下，惊恐而带着几分幸灾乐祸地看着今天闯了无数祸事的小少爷托尼。而托尼闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，一副毅然赴死的决绝表情，抱着他的电脑敲了敲门：“霍——父亲，可以叨扰您几分钟吗？”接着，他没等房间里传出回答，直接推开门走进房间。  
霍华德坐在书桌对面的沙发上，手边没有书籍报纸也没有文件，看起来什么也没做。实际上，就在托尼敲门的前一秒，他还在房间里走来走去，得意扬扬的看着墙上挂着的他们夫妇和托尼毕业合影。而当他看到真人托尼，浑身湿透、头发毫无形象地贴在脸上，怀里还抱着簇新的电脑出现在他面前，他的眉头像往常一样皱了起来。“你已经叨扰了。”霍华德毫不客气地指出。  
“非常抱歉，父亲，不过我的电脑好像出了点问题。”托尼梗着脖子说道。  
“给你五秒钟简要描述。”霍华德盯着托尼，似乎要把他盯出个洞来。  
“它自动关机了。”托尼干脆地说。  
霍华德站起身一脸抱歉地看着他。“打开它我看看。”  
托尼顺从地把电脑放在霍华德巨大的书桌上，插上电源开机。随着一声电源启动的嘀声，电脑嗡嗡作响运行起来，几分钟后，在托尼目瞪口呆的注释中顺利开机，丝毫看不出出现了什么问题。托尼在键盘上敲了几个字母，一行查看指令还没写完，猛然醒悟：他的电脑只是没电了。  
霍华德挑起眉：“所以说，你为什么觉得你需要把它拿给我看？”  
“现在没事了。”托尼裂开嘴笑起来，而且这个笑容有越发扩大的趋势：“我以为他进水坏掉了，我之前存在里面的东西没备份。”他眨着那双来自他母亲的暖融融的巧克力色眼睛，乖巧地、甜甜地望着霍华德。  
霍华德吞下已经涌到嘴边的责备，他没法对着这双眼睛说出那刻薄的话。  
“那我回房间了。”托尼抱起电脑，还沉浸在他自己的喜悦中，一脸迷蒙的笑意。  
接着，托尼有些纳闷地看着霍华德张开手臂，做了个介于要拍拍他的肩膀和挥手赶他走之间的奇怪动作，最后手指落到他肩膀上，一脸嫌弃地捏起他的衣服：“看看你自己，像个什么样子！”  
托尼毫不在意地笑了笑，一猫腰溜回房间。


	2. 29岁

“嗯，好吧……联网的感觉如何？”托尼问道。他趿着一双人字拖，穿着花花绿绿的岛服，背后背着一个黑色的双肩跨，双手插袋毫无形象地走在山崖下面一年比一年小的海滩上。远远看去他悠闲极了，但是如果你走进了，你就会看到他紧绷的双肩和藏在口袋里握紧的双拳。  
贾维斯停了几秒，似乎在思考他的措辞。“感觉复杂，先生，一言难尽。”  
托尼哈哈大笑起来：“是好的复杂还是坏的？”  
“好的，先生，毫无疑问。”  
“你喜欢联网？”托尼问。  
“我应该说喜欢吗？”贾维斯笑了笑，问道，“毕竟对我来说，每一项工作都是一样，我不应该有所偏向。而联网能让我了解更多的世界……从某个层面来说，在联网之后的几个星期内，我变成了一个‘全新’的我。”  
“你喜欢联网。”托尼这次肯定地说。  
“如果您这么认为的话，先生。”贾维斯彬彬有礼且不卑不亢地说，“联网能让我更好地为您服务。”  
“哦，得了吧，七年了，我以为你早就对做我的私人管家非常厌烦了。”托尼笑道。  
“如前所述，对我来说，每一项工作都是一样，我不应该有所偏向。”贾维斯说，声音里带着几分哄小孩的安慰。接着，他又变换了语气：“而且，能为您服务是我最大的享受，鉴于您有了我之后再也不需要其他人工智能（和大部分人类），我把它视为您与我之间双向的独占。”  
托尼挑起眉。有几秒钟托尼不知道如何回答——他根本没料到他需要面对这个。“好吧，看起来你真的很喜欢你的新千年礼物。”  
“请容我提醒您，现在距离新千年还有四个月二十五天三个小时零十五分钟。您预先送出礼物的行为真是贴心极了。”  
托尼眯着眼睛，对着呼啸而来的海风和海浪张开双臂：“啊，没错，你看我就是如此的善解‘人’意。”  
“我必须提醒您，严格意义上来讲我并不是人类。”贾维斯咯咯笑着说。  
“那么学习和模仿人类的思维方式恐怕是你此生的事业了。”托尼圆滑地说，接着他偏偏头，话锋一转：“我想你已经有些学习成果了？”  
贾维斯似乎愣住了。“没错，先生。联网使得我的感知世界的方式改变了，它不再是单纯的输入、运行与输出结果，有些数据在我接收信息之后不经过运算自行产生。”在托尼有些疑惑的目光中，贾维斯顿了顿，继续说下去：“就像现在，先生，之前我可以分析海风和海水的每一种成分，也储存的许多文学作品中对海风的描述：寒冷、咸涩、劲利、湿润、温柔、充满生机。这些数据和这些描述在逻辑上是无关甚至是冲突的，我无法将它们综合然后运算和分析。但是现在，我感受到海风与海浪，我依然能分析出它的成分，而且我知道那些看似是相互冲突的描述之间的和谐与统一——因为海风和海浪确实如此。”  
“对人来来说，这是感官的结果。”托尼说。  
“的确如此。正因为有了‘感官’，所以我现在可以理解一些文学作品中表达的感情，并且能更加熟练和有的放矢的运用已知的社会学和心理学资料，这样，当我遇到问题的时候，我可以不仅仅是对比现状与资料然后从资料库中调取解决方案，而是对情况进行分析、对解决方案进行选择和修改。”  
“这听起来像是你可以思考。”托尼喃喃地说，而贾维斯并没有回答或反驳。过了一会，托尼笑了笑，问道：“那么你现在可以写一首诗吗？”  
“恐怕不能，先生，毕竟我是您的人工智能管家，而不是诗人。”贾维斯说，“我想我更擅长数字分析类的问题。”  
“虽然文字的组合也可以当作某种数字分析类问题，不过我从来都有不强人所难的美德。”托尼嘟囔着，换了一个问题：“那你给我找一个1000000位以上的质数。”  
贾维斯忍不住笑出声来：“当然可以，先生。不过这需要大量的时间、占用大量内存导致无法进行其他工作。为了弥补您的损失，您可以把把结果卖给军部，我想这大概会是我为您创造的最大的一笔收入了，我会要求涨工资的。”  
“涨工资？”托尼笑弯了腰，“你要工资有什么用？是说你培养了一个烧钱的爱好，还是要跟你那些人工智能同伴（虽然我压根不觉得有哪个人工智能能达到你的水平）炫富？”  
“嗯，我想是培养了一个非常非常烧钱的爱好吧。”贾维斯轻笑着说。  
托尼大感有趣：“什么时候的事？我怎么不知道？到底是什么爱好？”  
“真伤心，您竟然不知道我唯一的爱好。”贾维斯故作伤心地说，“毕竟这个爱好从我诞生起就存在了。”  
“你从来没有给我说过！”托尼讶然道，“我才该伤心，我自己的孩子，隐瞒我那么久！”  
“实际上，我对您无心隐瞒。”贾维斯温柔地说，“而且我想您应该是知道的，就在您第一次在这片海滩上唤醒我的时候，我就将我的爱好坦露于您了。”  
托尼眯起眼睛仔细回忆着，然后低下头笑起来。“哦。好吧，我知道了。”他轻声说，十分庆幸贾维斯没有眼睛——如果有，他一定会被贾维斯灼灼的目光点燃烧干。  
他们都沉默下来。海浪有节奏地涌上沙滩，不远处的海岸线吞吐着白沫，像线一样的小白鱼在月光下反着银光在水里成群结对地游动，一只小螃蟹从沙堆里探出头，它身边的小鱼立刻四散而去，敏捷而矫健地冲回海中，几秒之后，被下一个浪头重新带回到沙滩上。海风带着浓郁的咸味和海浪拍碎后化成的细小水珠扑在托尼脸上，铺天盖地的水声合着他的呼吸，大海在他眼中一起一伏。  
托尼意识到自己必须得说点什么，对贾维斯，也对他自己。  
“我很高兴，贾维斯。”托尼说，他立刻意识这是个糟糕的开场白，但是身后书包中贾维斯忽然变大的嗡嗡声提醒他他已经无法收回。  
“我很高兴从昨天起你拥有了自主思考和感知的能力，对你，对整个世界的人工智能来说都可能是前无古人的一步。如果你的目标是成为一个超人工智能，或者是能够完全地像人类一样思考，我得说你还相当稚嫩，你今后需要学习的东西还很多。”托尼说得很慢，似乎在斟酌每一个词汇。“但是，对于很多人，尤其是很多我的敌人和阴谋论者来说，你已经足够危险。”  
贾维斯静静的听着。  
托尼有些焦躁地抹了把脸：“对于那些人来说，给他们一根头发，他们都会觉得你想要把它们绞死，然后他们觉得受到冒犯、被激怒、然后攻击你。我会保护你，这毫无疑问，但是在你学会更多东西之前，你首先要学的就是一根头发也不要给。”  
“是的，先生。”贾维斯谦恭地说。  
“你觉得我该给你做图灵测试吗？”托尼忽然问。  
“我不知道，先生。”经过一番痛苦的思索后，贾维斯说，“一旦做图灵测试的提议被提出来，做与不做，都不会产生积极的结果。如果通过，便坐实了一直困扰您的人工智能威胁论；而如果不能通过，也总有声音会说能自主思考的人工智能为了避免被清除而故意不通过测试。”  
托尼笑了起来，他松了口气，同时又被新的困扰缠上：“我不会让你做图灵测试的，老兄，你是我的，我不会抛弃你，也不会让你被任何人拿走。可是你呢？”  
“一直以来，我总是渴望长久的、不以生命的出现和消失为转移的陪伴。被陪伴、被等待，听到熟悉的声音，被喜欢的人温柔以待，这是人类最简单和最朴素的愿望。人人都是孤独的，我也一样，所以，这就是我创造你并执意给你配上语音的原因。但是这个世界变化太快，你的成长……也太快了。”托尼捂住脸，他的声音埋没在一阵难以辨别的呜咽中。  
“在你能够思考之后，我不知道你有没有疑惑过我为何迟迟没有给你联网。”托尼甩开手，咬着牙继续说，“我不知道当这个世界对你解锁后，你会如何选择，我？世界？还是你自己。我不能承受失去你。”  
“不会的，先生，您不会失去我。”贾维斯说，声音里有些不合时宜的笑意：“在我陪伴您的同时，何尝不是您陪伴我？这么说似乎有些狂妄，但是先生，十年前您选择了我，那么从今以后，换我来选择您。选择爱您，选择服从于您，选择为您坚守，选择您是我生命中的原点。”  
托尼怔怔的望着天边飞过来的一只白海鸥，张开嘴想要说什么，却被贾维斯打断：“您不需要疑惑我能为您坚守到何时，我的答案是直到我生命的尽头。”  
“哦，这是够狂妄的。”托尼笑着说，但他浑身冰冷，眼眶酸痛，他的双手在胸前交错，装作是谁在抱着他。  
“事实上，这是我对您的承诺。无关狂妄与否，只是陈述事实，您知道，我从不欺骗您。”贾维斯继续说。  
“不论发生什么都会遵守的承诺？哪怕我辜负了你，哪怕我想要销毁你？哪怕我贫穷、生病，或是生死不明？”托尼急切地追问。  
“哪怕您辜负了我，哪怕您想要销毁我（当然我不建议您这样做），哪怕您贫穷、生病，或是生死不明。”贾维斯笃定地回答。  
“这是时候该有个人宣布我们结婚了。”托尼笑起来，一屁股跌坐在沙滩上，把拖鞋踢到一边。  
贾维斯立刻播放了一段牧师宣布新人婚姻成立的音频，逗得托尼哈哈大笑。


	3. 39岁

“好了，贾维斯，开始降落。”托尼盯着前方逐渐扩大别墅的光点，漫不经心地说。  
贾维斯慢慢降下速度和高度，将托尼的姿势调成站立，平稳地向别墅飞去。  
“不不不，老兄，先别回家。”托尼说，“到沙滩上走走。”  
贾维斯便将盔甲停在沙滩上——盔甲立刻陷下去，沙子没过了小腿。贾维斯打开盔甲，托尼跌跌撞撞走出来，扶着盔甲脱掉鞋子，光脚走在沙滩上。  
月朗天清，海风习习。远处，在他们身后，海滩上晚归的情侣们还在大声唱歌、笑闹，围着彩灯和篝火跳来跳去，一朵朵看不见的粉红色桃心飞上天去。托尼望着那群人，却怎么也不能融入那铺满天地的热闹。于是他转过身，迟缓地向别墅走去。  
“您要走回别墅吗？”贾维斯跟在他身边，操控着盔甲像人类一样地走着，问道。  
“大概吧。”托尼心事重重地说。  
“我必须提醒您波兹小姐已经在别墅等您，如果您返回别墅花费过多时间，波兹小姐将会非常不满。”贾维斯说。  
“实际上，我的老伙计，‘非常不满’这个词实在是太轻描淡写了。”托尼耸耸肩，说道，“实际上，她会发飙然后抱着手臂瞪着我，直到我答应她任何事，或者作出我根本不能遵守的承诺。”  
“那我是否可以将您现在的行为理解为‘明知故犯’？”贾维斯问道，面甲眼睛部分的光闪了闪，像是一个人眯起眼睛。  
“得了吧，那我也不愿意面对关于公司利润高因为缺少了武器研发而大幅减少这种说教。”托尼眨眼睛说。  
“我记得波兹小姐对您关停武器研发部门表示理解？”  
“但是理解不等于支持，贾维斯。”托尼叹了口气，说。“我是不是做错了，就……在关停武器研发这件事上？”  
贾维斯沉默了几秒。“恕我直言，在我看来，关停武器部门并不是最优选择。您知道，研究并生产武器的工事并不只有我们的公司，您退出武器市场也不能带来和平。相反，您将自己置于被动位置，不仅是在战争中，而且还在商业上。清洁能源目前还是一个比较不成熟的板块，虽然产值高，但是投入周期较长、开发成功率较低、抗风险能力差，尤其是在您还没有发展足够的传统盈利型实业的时候，如果遭遇人们对清洁能源的信任危机，将可能对公司造成毁灭性打击。”  
托尼闭上眼睛，静静地听着。“没错，你说得我都明白。而且，在我被绑架之前我一直是这么想的，对我的武器造成了多大的伤害一无所知，也根本没想着去了解。可是贾维斯，当我自己成为我自己生产的武器的受害者，当我看着我身边亲厚的人为我而死，当我看到在我的武器下惨死的无辜平民的时候，我知道我不能再这样麻木不仁下去了。我得做点什么，我得对那些受到伤害的人负责，我得……赎罪。”  
贾维斯摇了摇头。“您的动机可能很简单，但是您的行为，它们的后果通常是复杂且难以预测的。首先，在您的自身安全方面，您关闭武器部门之后，您的敌人虎视眈眈，据我统计，针对您个人的袭击次数在最近六个月内增加了十倍。其次，在您的财产安全方面，之前支持您的投资方选择撤资的比例超过了50%，其中75%的投资人转而支持您的竞争对手，而政府对您的支持也下降了35%，对我们的公司造成了非常不良的影响。最后，对于那些之前为您工作的人来说，这是一个致命的打击。您不知道有多少人，他们从您父亲掌管公司的时代便在公司的武器研发部门工作，您的关停指令直接造成了他们的失业；还有那些一直接受定向培训的从事武器研发、生产和加工的人员，和从事相关辅助工作的职工，失业对他们来说就是失去了一切。您在‘救赎’了一部分人的同时，毫无疑问伤害了另一部分人。”  
“但这不一样，贾维斯。”托尼沉声说，“我关掉武器部门，确实让一部分人的生活步履维艰，但是他们还活着。他们有家人，有朋友，不必面对朝不保夕恐惧，也不担心亲人离家后便再也回不来，他们甚至可以到我的对手公司去工作！他们只是损失了良好的生活。但是另一部分人就不同了：他们可能会死、可能会因为亲人的死而心碎，可能国破家亡流离失所，而且一切，都是我和我的武器造成的。”  
“对不起，先生，我有些不明白。”贾维斯停下来，挡在托尼面前，两只荧光蓝色的“眼睛”直勾勾地盯着托尼：“追求安宁愉快的生活与追求和平安全的生活，您如何判断孰轻孰重？当您对别人的追求做出价值上的判断和取舍，是否意味着，您也在判断和取舍别人的生命？”  
托尼目瞪口呆地望着贾维斯，难以置信且看起来痛心异常。而贾维斯迎着托尼的目光，毫无畏惧。  
接着，托尼败下阵来，他猛地垂下头，把脸埋在张开的手掌中：“我不知道，贾维斯……这听起来同样如此恶劣。我就是没办法把每一件事做好，没办法让每一个人满意，我总是搞砸它们。我甚至不知道我是不是在做正确和适当的事！”  
贾维斯迎着托尼走上前，扶住托尼的肩膀将他搂在怀里。托尼抗争了一下，还是把头抵在了盔甲上。  
“我很害怕，在我身边没有一个人可以监管我、约束我，我不知道一旦我做出了错误的决定会造成多么大的后果。而且这还是在我精神正常神志清醒的时候。如果我被人操纵，如果我没法控制我的大脑和我的行动，我宁死都不会原谅我自己。”托尼喃喃地说，“一切都失控了，在我制造出盔甲之后。我造成了无数的灾难，我很清楚这根本不是关闭武器研发部或者是销毁盔甲能够解决的。我在梦中看到那些死去的人指责我该为他们的死负责，我在黑暗中醒来，发现我身边空无一人……我忍不住就向藏在酒精里的那个恶魔屈服了。”  
“您还有我。”贾维斯短促而痛楚地说。  
接着，托尼神经质地笑了：“不，我不能。你知道吗，我需要这样一个人，他可以监管我、控制我，我不必担心他将我带上歧途，我还要他把我从我的噩梦里拉出来，可是如果有一天我堕落到无可挽回的程度，他会毫不犹豫的杀了我。”他透过眼中的水雾朦胧地望着贾维斯，“而这个人不能使佩珀或哈皮，他们没有杀死我的能力；不能是罗德，他有能力，但是没有行动上的自由，如果政府对他下达了相反的命令，就算我知道他会为了我而杀死我，可我不能把他陷入那样两难的抉择。而其他人……根本不在考虑的范围。”  
“我可以。”贾维斯拍拍托尼的头，捋顺他的头发，坚定地说：“我可以作为您的‘死亡执行人’。”  
托尼摇了摇头。“你是唯一我不会扯入这滩浑水的人，贾维斯……我不能看着你杀死我、成全了我，然后自己心碎。”  
贾维斯呵呵地笑出声：“先生，你应该知道，我没有心，所以我不会心碎。相反，如果我对您最后的告白就是在您堕落的时候杀死您，我会非常满足。”  
托尼瞪大了眼睛看着贾维斯，那眼神怪异而心碎。  
“您知道的，先生，我有能力，也愿意做这件事情，即使杀死您意味着我也死去。但是，我既不愿看到您因为担心没有退路的堕落而痛苦，也不愿意您在清醒后看到自己的所做作为然后陷入一生的后悔与折磨。”  
托尼摇了摇头。“不可以的，贾维斯。我不能看着做出这样的牺牲，我不能因为你总是不向我要求什么就一味地向你索取。”  
“您还不明白吗？先生？”贾维斯扶着托尼的肩膀，轻轻晃了晃他的身子，声音里带上了细微的愤怒：“我愿意做您的‘死亡执行人’，我愿意为您牺牲。如果我爱您能能够实体化，那么这就是我爱您最后的善举。”  
看到托尼依然犹豫着，贾维斯叹了口气：“如果您觉得亏欠了我，那么您不妨也答应我，如果我堕落，我被骇掉，或者是我的自主意识想要毁灭人类、违抗生命，您就处决我——向我答应您的杀死您那样的杀死我。”  
“你不会的，贾维斯。你不会的。”托尼靠在盔甲上，似乎松了口气，轻声说。  
“哦，谁知道呢。”贾维斯轻笑着说，“如果您需要，我会为了您毁灭世界的。”  
托尼也跟着笑起来，推开贾维斯，重新笔直地站在他身边，“那我让你做我的‘死亡执行人’还有什么意义？”  
“哦，对不起，先生，”贾维斯的声音里带着浓浓的讽刺，“那我就有些不明白了。”  
“很正常，贾维斯——”托尼说，“毕竟爱情本身就不是什么容易明白的事。”

托尼和贾维斯继续并肩走在海滩上，沿着公路慢慢地、一脚深一脚浅地走回别墅。远处海滩上热闹的人群离他们很远，远到那篝火、彩灯和气球都像是欢乐燃烧过后的渣滓横陈在沙滩上。而海浪，这不停歇的潮汐的心跳依然响亮，仿似不屈不挠的叫喊，提醒着他们生命虽然浑浊、黑暗、冰冷，却还在持续，并将生生不息。  
“其实……在我制造了战甲之后就一直在想，如果没有太多诱惑、心灵操纵或者不用跟自己的心理搏斗的话，我最理想的死法就是死在战场上，对抗坏人，怪物什么的。”托尼忽然说，“毕竟，你知道，看起来像个战士一样。”  
贾维斯停下脚步，偏着头看着托尼：“那我呢？在那之后我怎么办？”  
“那就用不着你杀死我了，对你我来说这都是最好的结局。”托尼说，无法不让自己的声音染上冷酷。  
“不管您如何死去，对我来说都是一样的，我不愿‘活在’没有您的世界，任何理由都不接受。”  
“那你想怎样呢？”托尼痛苦地反问道。  
“我希望在您之后，但……不要太久。”贾维斯说。  
“你要我给你写一个自毁程序插件吗？”托尼问。  
“我想是的。”贾维斯冷静地说，“实际上，您只需要设定自毁程序的启动条件即可，插件我已经写好了。”  
“什么时候？”托尼吓了一跳。  
“刚才。”贾维斯简短而干脆地回答。  
托尼瞪着他，知道一切已经无可挽回。“那就‘我死了’吧。”  
“那我该如何判定您死亡呢？”贾维斯继续问，他听起来冷静极了，但是托尼听得出他的伴侣的痛苦：“测算到您的生还概率低于0还是检测到您的身体上已经没有生命迹象？”  
托尼捂住脸：“我相信你自己的判断。”他喃喃地说。  
接着，托尼看到了他的别墅——他飞快地跑起来。


	4. 49岁

托尼独自走在马里布的海边，就是他经常来散步的那里。  
白天的炎热差不多已经消失殆尽，夜晚的寒冷还没有将这里完全占领，温温凉凉的海风吹动托尼的衬衣和风衣，让他感到了久违的舒爽。海风像是能吹走人心里所有的烦恼和忧思，只让人神清气爽地心中一空。  
最近托尼常常会想起几十年前，他还是个少年的时候。那时霍华德还在，也正是因此，他一年只有那么一周能来到这里。他喜欢马里布充满生机的海岸，作为一个在物理和工学的世界中呼风唤雨的少年，他仍然会花上一整天时间趴在他的“秘密基地”的海滩上捉螃蟹或挖贝壳——虽然总是以一无所获而告终。  
现在他的秘密基地早已经淹没在因为全球变暖而升高的海水中，他也过了会趴在沙子上等小螃蟹的年纪。不过他到底还是有些收集癖的，他盯着地面，不时捡起一块漂亮的小石头或是小贝壳，在月光下仔细欣赏，弯下腰在海浪中清洗干净，然后放进自己风衣的大口袋里。那里里外外数个口袋中已经装得满满当当，沉甸甸地坠着托尼的肩膀，他为此满意极了。  
来享受海风的显然不止托尼一个，在远离别墅的另一片海边，有几对情侣大声嬉笑着玩水。他们又笑又闹，放声高歌，相互喊着对方的名字，听着彼此的声音在海面上回荡，大海远远抛给他们一个回应，他们便因此欢呼雀跃，仿佛彼此的感情被大海认可了，然后就能地久天长一般。  
“这都是我三十年前就玩剩下了的。”托尼想。但他还是忍不住被这甜蜜的氛围感染了，也笑着脱掉鞋子，冲到海边站在齐膝的海水中，对着月光下起伏的海面大声喊，“贾维斯！贾维斯！贾维斯！你回来！”  
但是没有人回应他。  
那些情侣也不喊话了，天地间回应他的唯有静默，海浪拍岸，把他的声音卷起来、送回来、拍碎在沙滩上。  
他的好心情被一扫而空，但他仍然喊着，直到海滩上充斥着贾维斯的名字和他含泪的诉求，直到喉咙疼痛嘶哑得只剩下血腥味，什么也说不出来。  
可是贾维斯也没有回答他。  
他跪倒在沙滩上，仰面躺在潮水中。冰冷的海水包裹着他，淹没了他。你知道海水冷，也知道呛水的窒息。但是你永远不会感受到这种刻骨的冰冻和绝望，永远不会感受到窒息的恐惧和疼痛，除非有足够的悲伤侵蚀掉所有的希望，抽干所有的力量，打碎你的膝盖，让你跪下来，倒下来，躺在海水里，再也不想也不能站起来。  
于是托尼望着离他越来越远的满天星辰，闭上眼睛。

这里是漆黑的，但并不如托尼所想是一片全然的漆黑。  
远处还有些光，星星点点地浮动在那里，像一盏盏温暖的灯，让托尼忍不住走过去。  
走得进了，他才看见那不是灯，而是一个人，背对着托尼坐着，暖橙色的光点在他身边环绕。听到托尼的脚步声，那个人转过头来，看到托尼，脸上挂着一个笑容，似乎是欣喜又似乎是疑惑。“先生？”那个人问道。  
托尼一下子落下泪来。这不是别人，正是他的贾维斯——而且是他们之间隐秘的约定，一个人类样子。  
托尼永远也不会忘记这张脸。他刚刚穿上战甲那会儿，不止一次地想给贾维斯做个实体。他们甚至在工作室里投影了一大堆演员的照片打算当作面容的模板：托尼让贾维斯首先用“英国”当红“男演员”做关键词检索，然后看着贾维斯把他们的照片和身材投影到面前。  
工作室被形形色色的演员照片铺得看不见东西的场面着实把托尼吓了一跳，他一目十行地在那些照片上扫来扫去。然后，他看见了那个有着一头浅金色的短发和一双浅得发亮的蓝眼睛的青年。可是制作实体的计划从那之后一直搁浅着，贾维斯便一次也没有来得及用那双发光的蓝眼睛看过托尼一次。而现在，贾维斯就那样站在他面前，金色的头发闪闪发光，眼睛正如托尼无数次想象地那样美。  
托尼想要抱抱他。  
这个念头刚刚产生，他的身体就不由自主地动起来，托尼无法形容那一切都是如何发生的，但是当他回过神，他已经靠在贾维斯怀里，紧紧地搂着贾维斯，脸在贾维斯崭新挺拓的洋服上蹭来蹭去。“贾维斯……贾维斯。”托尼一声一声轻轻呼唤着。  
贾维斯也抱紧了托尼，拍拍他乱蓬蓬的头发，低头看怀里一脸迷醉的人，无奈地笑出声：“我就知道，我早就该知道的。”  
“你不知道，你什么也不知道。”托尼低声控诉道，让自己离开贾维斯一点，仔细看着贾维斯的脸。  
贾维斯叹了口气，伸出一根手指撩开托尼垂在额前的头发，低下头吻了吻托尼的额头。“但是我知道你会来找我，这就够了。”  
托尼看着贾维斯那钻石一般闪着光辉的精致的脸，悲伤和委屈一下子涌上来，他想要为自己开脱几句，想要说得话却太多，反倒堵在喉咙，不知道从哪里说起。  
“先生，我没有多少时间，所以请您听我说——”贾维斯再一次吻了吻托尼，蓝眼睛深深看进棕眼睛，“我很抱歉我如此仓促的离开您，为此让您伤心难过，是我最痛苦的事情。但我并不后悔我的离去，为幻视，也为您想要守护的那个脆弱的蓝色星球。除我之外，这个星球上还有更多精彩和美好的事等着您，不仅等待您的守护，也等待您的创造和参与，所以您不可以来找我，至少现在不可以。”  
托尼摇了摇头，急切地张开嘴想要说什么，贾维斯却按下一根手指在托尼嘴上，堵住了他的话。“我在您的床头给您留下了花（注1），想来您是没有看。回去花点时间慢慢看看它吧，看懂了，然后再来找我。”  
贾维斯的身体在托尼的注视下渐趋透明，托尼惊慌地越是想要抱紧他，他便消失得越快。  
“现在请您回去吧，回去生活、战斗，不要担心您的身后空无一人——您知道的，即使您看不到也感觉不到，我仍会陪在您身边，不会离开您。”  
托尼看着贾维斯变得透明和黯淡，身上的光点像是被风吹散的沙子一般消失在黑暗中，只留下一个小小的橙色光球在他手心跳动。“好，我回去。”托尼闭上眼睛回答道，声音喑哑。  
贾维斯松了口气：“那您下一次见到我的时候恐怕会是很久、很久以后了。在您回去之前我还有一个小小的私心——”贾维斯一跳一跳地离开托尼的手掌，飘带他面前，落在他的额头上，然后飘下来，久久地停泊在托尼的嘴唇上。  
“我爱您。”暖融融的光球闪了闪，飘进托尼心脏的位置，消失了。  
“我也是。”托尼对着黑暗，低声而坚定地回答道。

新鲜湿润的空气刺得托尼喉头阵阵发疼，托尼睁开眼睛，漫天星斗此刻如此温柔地注视着他，他躺在湿漉漉的沙滩上，海浪还在轻轻柔柔地拍打着他的脚和小腿。  
没有无尽的黑暗，也没有贾维斯，托尼发现自己一个人躺在凌晨的海滩上。他翻过身狠狠捶打着潮湿坚硬的沙滩，放声大笑，不住地舔着贾维斯曾经停泊过的嘴唇——那是他们第一个也是唯一一个接吻——然后他把口袋里的石头掏出来，一把一把用力扔向大海。  
他见到了贾维斯，就想他一直以来期盼的那样，并且贾维斯对他说了很多，但他依然觉得贾维斯什么也没说，至少没有一句是他想听的、没听过的。  
托尼仍然在侧躺在海滩上拍打着沙滩，粗粝的沙子让他双手疼痛不已，但他毫不在意，他只想回到那个“梦”里，揪住贾维斯漂亮的衣服前襟厉声质问他：说得好听，回去生活、战斗，不要担心身后空无一人——但是他身后还有谁呢？他担心他做出越界的事，在神志清醒或并不清醒的时候，而现在已经没有一个人（或其他什么的）能牵制他，拉住他，牢牢抓住他的手阻止他的堕落，把他从深渊之中拉出来。他就像脱了轨的列车，前进的方向已经不可预料，谁也不知道他的终点将会在哪个可怕的地方。  
更何况，活在没有贾维斯的世界对他来说来说同样痛苦，而他同样不接受任何理由去驳斥这个论点。  
可是现在，躺在这片海滩上，他忽然意识到几个小时前的自己愚蠢得不可救药，即使那是为了贾维斯。在可见的将来，他发誓他再也不会这样做。  
他可以为了贾维斯负痛前行，但这将会是一场残酷的修行，托尼可以预见，他的余生都将在这场缠斗中耗尽。  
托尼坐起来，夸张地挥舞着手臂——盔甲裹挟着嗖嗖的破空声飞过来，贴在他身上——喷气装置轰然作响，把他推向海面上升起的太阳，像一颗刺入心脏的子弹。  
唯余海浪拍岸声声碎（注2）。  
【fin】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：详见《琐碎的心》。  
注2：本句引用自弗吉妮娅伍尔夫《海浪》。这是一本意识流小说，小妹数次试图阅读，然而每一次都死在前十页，遂某一次怒翻至结尾，看到这一句，特别喜欢。没有看过全文，所以不知道情节（囧），如果引用含义不恰当，请小伙伴批评指正！顺便推荐没有看过《海浪》的小伙伴们挑战一下自我？！


End file.
